


We'll Take The Trail Marked On Your Father's Map

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: It's only that warning as this is about pregnancy/adoption/babies. This isn't an mpreg!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Brendon and Ryan celebrate Father's Day by giving each other cards that are supposedly from their dogs and that's how it's been for the last 3 years.Except this year.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	We'll Take The Trail Marked On Your Father's Map

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer
> 
> *
> 
> It's been a little over two months but I'm here =)
> 
> Also, I'm not American so I apologise if I spelt any words the 'wrong way'!

Brendon's always wanted a kid - it's something he's dreamed of since he was young and it's also something his mother expects him to have to carry on the Urie family. However, he can't have his own, physical child as that includes getting pregnant and he's amale so that's just not going to work. He's also gay so he's getting no-one pregnant and vice versa.

However, he sometimes forgets how badly he wants a kid though because he's got Ryan, Dylan and Hobo. Ryan and himself have been together for nearly 3 years and every second is worth it. Hobo is Ryan's beagle and Dylan is Brendon's toy italian. Brendon's convinced they're both lesbian-dogs and they get it on when him and Ryan are sleeping and he tells Ryan this but Ryan looks slightly disgusted and mortified and reassures Brendon that no, that really does not happen, how does that even work?

Dylan and Hobo are like their very own children. If Brendon won't ever get a child, he'll just have lots of puppies instead because he really sees no difference between babies and puppies. Except maybe one has fur, one barks, one crawls and okay, maybe he sees some differences but hardly!

Despite Brendon's desperate want for a child, though, he's only talked about it to Ryan a couple of times and to be honest, Ryan's never seen too keen so he's just learnt to deal with what he has and he reckons he can deal.

*

As they're both dog-dads, when father's day comes round, they always buy cards for each other that are supposedly from their dogs. It's silly and when their friends first found out that they done this, they looked at them weirdly but laughed and got over it. Ryan and Brendon find it fun. Father's day is nothing special as Ryan's dad doesn't talk to him and Brendon's died from cancer when he was young. 

When it was father's day for Brendon when he was younger, he'd buy a card for his older brother. Brendon was 6 when he first done this and he's done it ever since. His older brother has been like a father figure and he has helped his mother ever since their father passed. After 11, Brendon decided to stop giving his brother cards as he realized it was slightly weird giving his brother father's day cards. Except, his brother always had the biggest smiles when he received them, so, Brendon continues doing it.

Ryan's never bothered with mother's and father's day. His mother left him when he was young so he couldn't give a mother's card to anyone and Ryan's father was hardly a father. His father most likely didn't even realize it was an actual holiday. However, when he met Spencer when they were 5 and 6 by accidentally hitting a golf ball over their yard, he would make Spencer's mother one as she was always there to help him. Most days, she would feed him and would attend to his cuts. Ginger was the mother Ryan always wanted.

*

Father's day was coming up and Ryan was out shopping and looking for a card and a small gift. Ryan's got a pretty big present planned for Brendon and he hopes he hasn't snooped around anywhere because Brendon does that a lot and this is important to Ryan so he's hoping he's keeping his hands to himself.

Ryan decides on a square card that reads "Happy Father's Day" with a dog on the outside - a golden retriever. He picks up an envelope as well as a small box of Brendon's favorite chocolates and goes to pay for them and continues on his journey home.

*

Today is Father's Day and Brendon is jumping around all over the place with a big grin on his face. He loves this holiday as getting a card from his dogs are kind of silly but so, so worth it. He treasures them and is currently building a collection of his Father's Day dog-cards.

He's placed the card and present for Ryan on the table and it's slightly weird because the night before, they both put them on the table together but Ryan's are nowhere to be seen.

Brendon shrugs it off and goes to put some pop tarts in the oven as they're so much better toasted no matter how much Ryan convinces he is horribly wrong.

When the toaster pops, Ryan walks into the kitchen, sleepy and shirtless. Ryan hasn't got any abs and his chest is a milky white but it's still onw of the most beautiful things Brendon has ever seen. He especially loves it when he can claw at Ryan's torso, and bite and leave marks and-

"Bren?" Ryan says sleepily. Brendon blinks and looks at Ryan and smiles. "Hey, Ry."

Ryan walks forward and goes to kiss Brendon's lips but he stops Ryan. Ryan has an almost hurt look on his face but Brendon begins to stuff his face with the toasted pop tart and Ryan rolls his eyes and sits at the dining table, Dylan and Hobo following him.

Brendon finishes his food and follows him. 

"You go first," Ryan says and this is when Brendon definitely knows this isn't normal. Ryan always goes first but he doesn't complain and opens the present first - he's always opened it first.

When opening, his face lights up as he loves these chocolates but he hardly gets them as he gets hyper and Ryan can't stand him. He goes over to Ryan and kisses his cheek then plops down in his lap.

"Card, now," Ryan asks and Brendon can see a faint smile. Ripping it, Ryan laughs at the card. It's the same card Ryan has always brought him for the past 3 years. "C'mon Bren. Hurry and open it," Ryan says.

When Brendon opens it, he knows it isn't like the other cards Ryan has given him. No, not at all.

He turns to face Ryan as the card reads:

'Happy Father's Day to the no. 1 dad

Love From,

Dylan, Hobo and Amelie x'

"Ryan... Who's Amelie?" Brendon questions and Ryan does nothing but stare. No... He couldn't have.

"Ry, are we. We're. We are adopting a little girl?" Ryan has a small smile sketched onto his face and does a small nod. Brendon gasps and hugs him round the neck. "You're kidding, right? You must be. I thought you didn't want one. I know I've always wanted a little one but I didn't want you to feel pressured and-" Ryan quiets him by pecking his lips.

"I've always wanted a little girl and I know you've always wanted a kid so I thought Amelie was perfect," Ryan replies and chuckles. Brendon can feel tears at the corners of his eyes and engulfs Ryan in another hug. "My god... I love you, Ry."

Ryan laughs and replies with, "I love you too. Now, come on, get your fat ass off me so I can open my stuff and then we can finalize the documents and get her by Monday. 3 days, Bren," Ryan smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate some Con-Crit =)
> 
> Also   
*have some cookies for those who read these horrible words<3*


End file.
